Save The Last Dance
by potterheadmania
Summary: A little bit of fluff that sprung into my head! "Her smile widened, turned more real, crinkled her eyes and he felt slightly better at having Ron draw out her laughs, which, as far as he was concerned, was his job from now on."


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor am I making any profit. Obviously.

Note: Any text written like * **This*** , is song lyrics from Michael Buble's "Save The Last Dance For Me". Great song. I recommend listening to it before reading, if you haven't already. Enjoy!

Save The Last Dance

Hermione showed off her dress to him, and for the millionth time he thanked whatever gods were listening that they were no longer "just" best friends, because if she had come out of her room looking like THAT and he hadn't been able to admire openly, hadn't been able to pull her into his arms and press his lips to hers, he might have combusted right there on the spot.

But she was also his girlfriend now, so he could both admire and hold her.

"You look breathtaking" He said, actually breathless from the kiss as he pulled back, keeping her in his arms. "I am half tempted to keep you here all day, all to myself" His arms tightened around her. She chuckled, and looked up to him, "I didn't get all dressed up to stay in here, Potter" She chided, "Besides-" a teasing shrug "Both Ron, and Dean already requested dances". Harry caught on quickly, "Is that so?" He asked, eyebrows raised, and Hermione nodded like it was a matter of utmost importance, "Alright, Granger" He twisted her last name teasingly, "As long as you remember who is taking you home" He stated, a glint in his eyes at the still new sensation of being the one to take Hermione home. "And save the last dance for me" He demanded.

 ***So don't forget who is taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be***

He relaxed his arms, and she stepped back from his embrace, "I think I can do that" She smiled, and his breath caught again.

 ***So darling save the last dance for me***

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She took it and he apparated them away to the ministry ball.  
As soon as they arrived they were surrounded by people, both being war heroes, and him being well, Harry Potter.  
He kept Hermione's hand in his until he managed to get them both drinks, but eventually he knew she'd rather be chatting with Ginny, than listening to what the random ministry official had been rambling about so he left her in the company of Ginny and Lavender. She threw him a grateful look as she hugged her friend.

Harry's eyes kept running back to Hermione. Wine glass in hand she was now laughing at something Ron had said, her eyes met his and he lifted his glass in a mock toast. Her smile widened, turned more real, crinkled her eyes and he felt slightly better at having Ron draw out her laughs, which, as far as he was concerned, was his job from now on.

 ***Oh I know that the music is fine, like sparkling wine go and have your fun***

Her first dance was with Dean. He knew. He was watching. To his credit, Dean kept a respectful distance between them throughout the whole thing, That didn't make Harry feel any better, though.  
He managed to walk back to her as she once more returned to Ginny's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and bent to whisper at her ear, "Remember your promise" He murmured, his breath brushing her skin. She looked up, met his eyes and winked "Last dance is all yours" She told him again, right before she turned to Ron and asked "How about that dance, Ron?". Soon she was in Ron's arms, and Harry was left gaping. Ron who was even more afraid of hurting Harry's feelings than Dean, barely got through the dance. Hermione, however, was swaying with the music, and laughing even as they made their way back to them.

* **Laugh and sing, but while we are apart don't give your heart to anyone** *

Once she was within reaching distance, she took Harry's hand in hers and pulled herself to his side. She threw him a smile, one full of promise, and he felt slightly better. Here, she was here. Unfortunately he could not be here all time as there were still the formalities of actually talking to other people at the party. He sighed as Percy started a conversation with him about a law he wanted to alter some way or another. Half listening, Harry watched as she was pulled into another dance by someone who decidedly wasn't him.  
Dean had asked Ginny to dance, which left Hermione and Lee Jordan alone, rather than make small talk, he pulled Hermione to the dance floor.  
Lee, who at the end of the day, was the twins' best friend was more teasing, humorous and flirty. Even if it was all harmless, and Harry knew that it was all harmless, that didn't stop it from annoying him. He waited until Percy paused for breath and excused himself.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, tapping Lee on the shoulder. With a small, theatrical bow Lee left Hermione to his care.  
She laughed out loud as he pulled her into his arms, "Couldn't wait for the last dance, Harry?" Still laughing, still teasing him.  
He shrugged nonchalantly, "Call me selfish"  
And the laugh that she granted him this time was music to his ears, no longer teasing. Warm and loving, just like her eyes as she locked them to his.  
No one else danced with Hermione after that, and at the end of the night, it was Harry who took her home.


End file.
